


Hijack Week 2014

by Lg129



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Week, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, lots of cuteness, okay sorry the last chapter is kind of sad/depressing D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lg129/pseuds/Lg129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 days of Hijack awesomeness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: "Am I on the Naughty List?"

"Am I on the Naughty List?" - ROTG

Hiccup shook his head at Jack, this was probably his worst idea ever. Jack rolled his eyes, a smirk settling on his pale lips, "C'mon Hic, you know you want to see it."

Hiccup pursed his lips, of course he wanted to see Santa's Workshop. Who wouldn't want to see the magical place? Besides that, it was absolutely freezing outside. Yes Berk had snow for nine months of the year and all that but it was still cold. And besides that, he was now the spirit of Autumn, unlike Jack who was the spirit of Winter. He glanced at the building in the distance. It looked so inviting with light colored smoke coming out of what he assumed was a chimney. His resolve dissolved, sending a small nod in Jack's general direction. Jack smiled, blue eyes twinkling as he kicked off from the snow covered ground and took to the sky. Hiccup watched in amusement as Jack twirled gracefully through the air  before he joined his boyfriend.

Jack took his hand and together they flew closer to the workshop. They landed on the glass roof, both holding mischievous glints in their eyes. Jack crouched down to freeze one of the panels. Now that they were actually standing on North's roof, Hiccup turned impatient. He quickly tapped the frozen panel, shattering the glass and ice. He winced as he heard the small pieces land with crashes on the wooden floor beneath them. Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "It's a good thing that North and the yetis are busy meeting with Bunny and Tooth, otherwise you would have just given us away."

Hiccup shrugged, diving in through the hole he had made eager to feel warm again and leaving Jack behind. He landed carefully on the ground, making sure not to step on any of the glass that now littered the ground. He looked up to see Jack drifting down towards him. He looked away to finally take in all that was North's workshop. His eyes widened as he took in all of the yeti-sized workbenches and the massive piles of toys everywhere. But in the end what really caught his attention was the giant globe in the center. Jack had told him that each light represented a child that still believed but he hadn't expected so many little bright dots. He was still in awe when Jack clasped his shoulder, "I know it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Hiccup turned to look at Jack, surprised to see the white-haired teen leaning on his staff and looking a bit surprised himself. Jack flashed the brunette his pearly whites before tugging him over to one of the workspaces. "This is Phil's space. I was really surprised when North let me in on the secret that elves don't actually make the toys."

Hiccup took in the yeti-sized tools and the piles of blueprints on the table, along with the small pile of red robots stacked neatly on one of the ends. He carefully plucked one of the robots out, turning it around in his hand before turning it on. BEEEEEEE- He let out a yelp, nearly dropping the toy as it emitted a screech. He fumbled to turn it off. Jack gave him a cautionary look causing him to return an eye roll, "All I did was turn it on! I didn't break it or anything!"

"Calm down Hic, even the yeti's make mistakes. I think. Just put it back. They double check these things anyways." Jack told him, pressing a small kiss to the green eyed boy's temple before flying over to the other side of the room as one of the other toys caught his attention. Hiccup glanced down at the robot still in his hand and then shifted his gaze to the blueprints on the table. He searched through them, studying the plans for the robots. Shock zapped through him as he realized that yetis did indeed make mistakes. He took one of the screwdrivers off the table, deftly opening the back of the robot and rewiring it. The whole ordeal only took him about a minute. He screwed the toy back together and  crossed his fingers. He flipped the switch again, grinning when the robot made more appropriate robot noises. He quickly made the correction on the blueprint. He bit his lip as he glanced at the other robots still stacked on the table. His eyes searched the room for Jack seeing him sitting on top of one of the desks. He nearly laughed as he realized that Jack was acting out the battle with Pitch using G.I. Joe action figures. He shook his head at his boyfriends actions before hopping up onto the table, making himself comfortable. He settled the toy he had already fixed on the other end of the table before reaching for the next one, fighting back a yawn.

Jack smiled softly when he found Hiccup asleep amid the red robot toys he had been repairing. He fleetingly wondered how he got so lucky to have the eternal love of the autumn spirit before he heard North's deep laugh. His eyes widened as he looked around the workshop. They had made such a mess. Hiccup by breaking that glass and himself by simply playing with the cool toys. He looked back down at Hiccup who was fast asleep. He shook Hiccup lightly, whispering, "Crap. C'mon Hic, wake up. Crap. Crap. Crap."

He pulled him into his arms, carrying the smaller teen bridal style and hiding behind one of the desks. He prayed that North would head straight to bed and not look into the workshop.

But of course fate was not on his side. This was so going to land him back onto the Naughty List. The massive doors leading into the workshop swung open, to reveal North and two of his yetis. Jack groaned because of course one of the yetis would be Phil. Phil was attentive to his desk, keeping it in perfect order. He would notice immediately that Jack and Hiccup had messed with it. Jack shook Hiccup again, praying that he'd wake up because they were going to have to get out of there fast to avoid getting caught.

Jack cheered internally as his boyfriend woke up, looking up at him blearily. "Ja-" Jack clasped a hand over Hiccup's mouth, shaking his head. Hiccup pulled away from Jack, finally listening in to what was going on around them. Jack flinched as he heard heavy footsteps approaching them, along with North's loud and confused laced voice, "What happened while I was gone?"

Guilt poured through both teenagers, they had wrecked North's work and now they were hiding like cowards. They glanced at each other, nope. The guilt wasn't strong enough to turn themselves in. Neither wanted to join (or re-join in Jack's case) the Naughty List or get a stern lecture from the older Guardian.

They listened as one of the yetis said something to North.

"Really? Why would someone break in to fix the toys?" Jack could practically picture North stroking his long white beard. They heard the yetis grumble back something. Hiccup's eyes widened when he heard small chimes approaching their hiding spot. Slowly one of the elves came into view. Dingle waved at them happily, the bell at the end of his hat ringing loudly. Jack and Hiccup groaned, there was no way that North was going to ignore that. Sure enough, North was soon looking down at them, arms crossed, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Slowly the two stood from their cramped position. Hiccup gave a shy little wave before asking quietly, "Am I on the Naughty List?"

Their eyes widened in shock as North let out a deep laugh, "Hiccup? You on Naughty List? No, no. Jack maybe but not you."  
"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly. "Hiccup was the one who broke the glass..."

"Hey!" Hiccup elbowed Jack, frowning at him.

"Alright you two. Yes Hiccup broke the glass but he also fixed all of those robots. I think I can give him a pass for that." North pointed at the pile of robots stacked on Phil's desk.

"Yeah I turned one of them on and it made a really loud beep sort of noise. I saw one of the blueprints and well I noticed a mistake on the wiring. I hope you don't mind." Hiccup finished shyly. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup, resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Of course not. Thank you little friend for helping me out." North beamed at them. His face fell into a stern, light glare, "However, you two made a mess! Look at all the glass! I think it would only be fair if you two cleaned it up." He paused as he looked at the two worn out teenagers before him. "But that can wait until tomorrow. Jack! You know where the spare room is right? Goodnight to both of you!" North turned on his heel, walking towards the door. He too was worn out and sleepy.

"Thank you North!" Hiccup cried out behind him, causing the older Guardian to chuckle. Those two drove him crazy but they were practically like his sons. Yes. Two troublesome sons. He had no doubt that one day the pair would land themselves permanently on his Naughty List.

Jack grinned at Hiccup, lifting the boy up and zooming out of the room towards the guest room. He practically threw Hiccup onto the bed before curling up beside the autumn spirit.

"Jack you know we're not going to do anything in North's guest room right?" Hiccup murmured when he felt Jack nipping his neck lightly.

"I know Hic, I know. But it was worth a shot." Jack grinned, pulling his boyfriend as close to him as possible.

"You are such a dork." Hiccup yawned, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm your dork." Jack replied, placing a soft kiss on Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup simply smiled, pressing his lips to Jack's neck, leaving his own kiss there. The two settled in for the night, quickly falling asleep under Sandy's golden sand.


	2. Day 2: "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Hiccup and Jack are in elementary school and Hiccup shows Jack his world of dragons.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." - HTTYD

"But guys! The Fireworm is right there!" he cried, pointing to the orangey-yellow dragon resting on top of the jungle gym.

Hiccup's face burned with embarrassment as Astrid and Snotlout laughed at him. Aren't you too old to believe in dragons? Gods Hiccup, you're already nine; grow up already. Berk Elementary was a very traditional kind of school, there wasn't any room there for any sort of fantasy. Hiccup was anything but traditional, or at least what that school believed was traditional. As a result the other kids had quickly labeled him as a weirdo.

Hiccup refused to look up at his tormentors, instead he turned and ran towards the dense woods that bordered the small school. He ran faster, his green backpack slapping against his back, not once looking back. He didn't notice the small figure following behind him. He stopped when he couldn't run any farther, dropping to his knees. As he caught his breath he looked around at the trees that encircle him. A grin made its way to his face as he began to picture all sorts of dragons there. His grin widened as a long black sleek dragon came into view. It was his absolute favorite, a Night Fury named Toothless.

"Hey buddy!" Hiccup spoke aloud. Toothless gave him a smile in return. Hiccup unhooked his arms from his backpack, digging through it until he pulled out his notebook full of his drawings and his pencil pouch. He sat cross legged, simply drawing Toothless. Occasionally he would say something to the dragon and Toothless would snort or growl in response.

He smiled as he finished his drawing. He closed his notebook and laid back on the ground. He watched in delight as Toothless pushed off of the ground and launched himself into the sky. He rested there, happily watching the performance. He didn't even hear the footsteps coming up from behind him. 

He froze in terror momentarily as he felt something poke his cheek hard. "Are you alive?" he heard a voice say. Hiccup sat up and turned to see another boy around his age leaning on a giant stick.

The boy was strange though, Hiccup thought. He had hair as white as snow and he was barefoot. "Yeah. Why's your hair white?" Hiccup questioned bluntly.

"It just is. Even when I was a baby." the other boy shrugged, he was used to that question.

"I think it's cool! It's the same color as the Alpha dragon!" Hiccup clapped a hand over his mouth, waiting for the other boy to make fun of him, just like Astrid and Snotlout.

"Alpha dragon?" the boy tilted his head in confusion.

Hesitantly Hiccup nodded, "Yeah he's a huge white dragon and he's kinda like the king of all the other dragons. He takes care of them."

The boy smiled, "He sounds really cool." He was pleased with the comparison. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Like the fairytale?" Hiccup's nose scrunched up as he thought about how Jack Frost supposedly went around biting people's noses.

"Yeah. But that's really my name." Jack was used to people teasing him for it.

"Oh. Well my name's Hiccup." he waited for the laugh that usually came when he told people his name. Instead Jack just smiled and nodded. "How come you're not wearing any shoes?"

Jack looked down, lifting a foot and wiggling his toes. As he put his foot back down, he answered, "I just don't like wearing them. I do have some though!" He turned slightly and pointed to where he had sloppily tied his sneakers to his backpack. "How come you ran here?"

Hiccup frowned at the question, "Astrid and Snotlout were making fun of me. They said I shouldn't believe in dragons. But I have to believe! I see them all the time!" He flailed his arms as he tried to explain that there was a dragon above them right now. "Did you follow me?"

Jack nodded, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked really sad. Who cares what they think anyway? You know, I pretend I'm the real Jack Frost sometimes. Especially when it's snowing and stuff."

Hiccup's eyes widened, he didn't know anyone else who still believed or pretended like that anymore. "Really? But you're bigger than me, aren't you?"

"I don't know? How old are you? I'm ten and a half." Jack boasted.

Hiccup shook his head, "I'm nine. That's awesome!"

Jack nodded, happy that he had seemingly made a new friend. He stretched his arms above his head, still holding onto the large stick that he had used to poke Hiccup's cheek.

"Why do you have that stick anyways?"

"It's my staff! I'm Jack Frost remember?" Jack chirped sitting down next to his new friend. Hiccup nodded because of course, that made total sense to him. Jack glanced around the forest floor and saw Hiccup's notebook. "What's that?" he asked, poking the book with the branch.

"It's where I keep the dragons." Hiccup whispered, he had to make sure no one overheard his secret.

Jack's eyes widened and he whispered back, "Can I see?"

Hiccup glanced around the woods, making sure no one else was around before he nodded. He grabbed the notebook and opened it to the first page. He pointed to the light orange dragon, "This one's a Fireworm. It's afraid of fire even though it's a dragon."

Jack snickered, "What kind of dragon's afraid of fire?"

Hiccup turned the page. He pointed at a blue dragon with a large horn on its nose, "This one's a Deadly Nadder. It has a ton of spikes!" He ran his finger over the spine of the dragon where he had drawn sharp triangles for the spikes.

"That one looks scary." Jack nodded seriously as if it would come alive and swallow him whole if he didn't agree with its fierceness.

Hiccup smiled in response because yeah his dragons were deadly and scary. The two spent a few more hours flipping through the sketchbook with him explaining what made each dragon different to an attentive Jack. The pair forgot that they had basically ditched school and had run fairly deep in to the woods. Well they had forgotten until they heard voices calling their names.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, they were so in trouble. They called back to the adults who had been looking for them. Before their parents and police officers reached them, they promised to meet up on the playground the next day.

*

Jack's mom had a deep frown on her face, "Jack you really had me worried. Really, you should know better, you're nearly eleven!"

Hiccup's dad simply shook his head, "Son, what were you thinking?"

"But dad...I made a new friend! His name's Jack Frost."

Stoick gave him a small smile, as he turned to Jack's mom. "Hello, it seems our children turned into troublemakers together."

She nodded, "Seems so. Jack say bye to your friend."

Jack nodded and hugged Hiccup, "Bye Hic! I'll see you tomorrow." Before he released Hiccup from the hug however he whispered into his new friend's ear, "I can see Toothless now. He's flying above us."

Hiccup's eyes widened and darted up to look at the sky. Sure enough his favorite ink colored dragon was still flying through the sky. Hiccup waved goodbye to Jack, excited for the first time about the following day of school.

 

 


	3. Day 3: "You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it." - We Bought a Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a high school AU but not really.

"You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it." - We Bought a Zoo

Jack stared down at his phone, reading and re-reading the text he had just written. His thumb hovered over the send button, before it pressed down on the backspace button instead. He watched anxiously as his entire message was deleted.

His best friend, who was currently hogging all of his bed, laughed at him. "Jack, if you want her to know you like her, you DO have to tell her."

"Shut up Hic." Jack bit his lip. There was so much more he wanted to say. The 'girl' wasn't a girl, but a boy. The same boy who was relaxing on his bed.

"Just saying." Hiccup rose from the bed, stretching before speaking again, "I gotta get home. My dad invited Gobber over for dinner."

"Kay. Text me later!" Jack called out to him as he watched his best friend/crush walk out the door.

He picked himself up from the ground and flopped onto the bed. He blushed as he realized that of course his comforter now carried Hiccup's scent. He groaned, burying his face into the blanket, ignoring his little sister banging on the door to tell him that dinner was ready.

*

The next day Jack woke up late. He ran around his room simultaneously trying to get dressed and find his phone. He cheered in triumph as he found the small device under his bed but deflated as he realized that he was not in fact late for school. It was the weekend. But he was supposed to meet Hiccup at his place over an hour ago to work on their English Lit project. He tapped out a quick message to Hic letting him know he was running late and he was oh so sorry.

He tugged on his shoes and grabbed his backpack before heading out of his house. He walked at a brisk pace, trying to get to Hiccup's house as fast as possible. He made a quick stop at a small coffee shop near his house because Hiccup couldn't be mad if he brought him caffeine right? Right.

He soon found himself in front of the Haddock's two story home. He banged on the door, knowing that Stoick was at work and Hiccup was probably in his room/cave. He waited a few minutes before he dug his keychain out of his pocket, finding the spare key Hiccup had given him and opening the door. He shut the door quietly before climbing up the stairs to his best friend's room. He knocked gently, not wanting to entirely frighten him before pushing the door open. He smiled softly when he realized that Hiccup was fast asleep at his desk.

"Hic...Wakey wakey." He carefully placed Hiccup's coffee on the desk before nudging the sleeping boy. He heard a small growl and turned to see the monster that Hiccup called a pet glaring at him from the bed. "Calm down Toothless." When he turned back, Hiccup was awake and sleepily sipping from the hot drink.

"Hey Jack. Have you been here long?"

Jack frowned, the question meant that Hiccup had once again fallen asleep at his desk. "No I just got here. Hic you know you have a bed right? That soft rectangle thing over there?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I know. I know. I was working on this story about John and Sherlock."

"Did you finish?" Jack asked curiously as he made himself comfortable on the bed, scooting Toothless over a few inches, ignoring the cat's annoyed meow.

"I think so, but I fell asleep before I could post it."

"I still don't understand how you ship them." Jack shook his head. He knew a lot about fanfiction, thanks to Hiccup, but he just didn't understand it.

"They're really close best friends. It just makes complete sense!" Hiccup threw his arms into the air before turning to his laptop. Jack blushed, if John and Sherlock could make sense, why couldn't he and Hiccup? He laid back on the bed listening to the soft clacks that Hiccup created as he typed. "Thanks by the way. For the coffee."

Jack didn't say anything, he was too lost in thought. He could tell Hiccup now about he felt. How he was in love with freckled green-eyed boy. How he would do anything for him. But he couldn't. Hiccup was his best friend. He couldn't risk jeopardizing that. Coward. Jack Overland was a coward. He didn't even have the guts to tell his best friend how he felt.

"Earth to Jack. Jack. JACK!" He opened his eyes to see Hiccup's face only a few inches above his. His face flushed red as he backed away further onto the bed.

"Gah! What the hell Hiccup?" he sputtered, desperately trying to fight back the blush, failing miserably.

"God Jack, you were completely zoned out. C'mon we need to work on this stupid project." Hiccup ignored his best friend's behavior in favor of searching for his copy of Romeo and Juliet. There project was to rewrite the story in a different setting. He grabbed his laptop and climbed onto the bed with Jack. he figured they wouldn't take too long to finish, this was basically writing fanfiction and that was something he was good at. "So any idea on the setting?" he asked as he pulled up a new word document.

Jack thought for a few minutes before answering, "How about Romeo's in a boy band and Juliet's in a punk band?"

Hiccup thought about it thinking of all the different directions they could take the story in. "And instead of being her cousin, Tybalt could be the drummer in her band or something. And the nurse can just be her best friend." He nodded as he began to type.

"Hey Hic? You know how I told you I have a crush on someone?"

Hiccup nodded, still typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Would...would it matter to you if it were a guy?"

Hiccup stuttered in his typing. He looked at his best friend who refused to meet his eye and was biting his bottom lip with so much force that Hiccup was worried the other boy would draw blood. "Of course not Jack. Don't be stupid. You're my best friend, I l-I don't care about that. Besides, you already know I'm bi..."

Jack smiled, he had noticed his friend's slip. "Thanks Hic." Internally he was cheering. Loudly. He had a chance. Like a real chance that he wouldn't completely screw up their friendship by confessing his undying love for Hiccup. He tried to summon the words to tell him. He needed to stop being such a scaredy cat and just tell him.

He opened his mouth, ready to tell Hiccup. Instead all that came out was a half-strangled choking sound. Hiccup stared at his friend, "Are you okay...?"

Jack honestly looked like a tomato. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times, completely unable to actually say anything. Hiccup kept staring, wondering what had gotten into his friend.

Jack shut his mouth. He gathered every ounce of courage and bravery in his entire body and pulled the laptop from his crush's grasp before practically lunging at him and pressing his lips to Hiccup's. He pulled back quickly, waiting for Hiccup's reaction. Praying to whatever god was out there that Hiccup wouldn't kill him.

"About time Jack. I've been waiting for you to do that since...well...forever." Hiccup smiled at Jack. Yes he had known all along that Jack had liked him but really, he wanted the other guy to fight for him so to speak. He cupped Jack's still pink face and leaned in for another kiss. "Love you Jack."

Jack melted, the words finally rising to his lips, "Love you too Hic."


	4. Day 4: "Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?"

"Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?" - What a Girl Wants

Hiccup had always been the kind of person who tried not to stand out. When he was younger it was to avoid the bullies at his schools. Now that he was in high school, it was still the same story. He excelled in his studies and had all the right friends. Except Jack. Jack was the one unaccountable variable. Hiccup loved Jack, there was no doubt about that. It was just that...well...Jack stood out.

Jack was used to people staring at him or tossing dirty looks at him. He had to be with his hair. When he and his foster father moved to Los Angeles he decided he needed a change. At fifteen he had dyed his dark locks white and invested in electric blue contacts. North had supported him, he knew more than anyone that the boy needed some shred of control over his own life. But none of that stopped other adults from giving him strange, dirty looks, nor did it stop other teenagers from judging him. Jack took it in stride, trying his best to ignore it all.  

That was something that Hiccup loved about Jack. He did whatever he pleased without thinking about what others thought. Hiccup wished he could have that courage. Instead he admired the boy he loved. He didn't realize that how much Jack held in. It wasn't until one day  Jack came into homeroom with his hood thrown over his head, head bent down. Hiccup watched as his boyfriend took his usual seat in front of him, slumping forward to rest his head on his crossed arms.

"Mr. Overland. We have a dress code. No hoods in class." the teacher called from her desk in front.

Hiccup gasped as the hood came down revealing brown strands of hair. A few people had looked over because of Hiccup's gasp and soon everyone was staring at Jack. Jack said nothing. He had already put his head back down.

When the passing period bell rang, Jack was the first one out the door and Hiccup rushed to follow him. He caught up to him easily, grabbing one end of Jack's hoodie. The taller boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hic we're gonna be late." Jack spoke lowly.

"Screw being late. Jack what's going on?" Hiccup glanced around realizing that various other students in the hall were staring at them. He took Jack's hand in his and tugged him out of the hall to the mostly empty courtyard. He watched his boyfriend carefully.

Jack took a seat on the ground, leaning against the building. Jack flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, confusion and hurt contorting his face. It was then that Hiccup realized that Jack wasn't even wearing his usual blue contacts. He spoke quietly, "I -I think North is giving me back."

"What? Jack, North loves you."

"Then why has he been secretly calling child services?" Jack roared in clear anger. His hands clenched into tight fists.  

Hiccup frowned, "Have you asked him about it?"

"I can't. I don't...Hic I'm really scared. I thought maybe he was tired of me causing trouble. I thought maybe if I was more like you...I thought maybe he'd want to keep me." Jack sniffed, holding back the tears that were pooling in his brown eyes. He tugged on a piece of his now brown hair. Hiccup knelt in front of him, placing his hand on Jack's knee. Jack flinched as the bell rang again. They were late for class.

"Jack, you could never be like me. I try to fit in but you...You were meant to stand out."

Jack laughed slightly. "But what if he gives me back to them because of it?" 

"I don't think North would do that. He's put up with you for nearly two years. He loves you as if you were his real son. You should just ask him about it." Hiccup stood then, extending his hand down for Jack to take. He helped him up, keeping his hand in his. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

"The great Hiccup Haddock ditching class?" Jack mocked lightly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes even thought this was the first time he had ever skipped class. "Some things are just more important." Carefully they made their way out of the school, narrowly avoiding the gaze of one of the administrators. Jack just followed behind Hiccup letting the shorter boy lead him. He was more focused on the growing pit in his stomach. He didn't want to go back into the system. He wanted more than anything to stay with North.

After what had happened to his family and a dozen or so foster homes, the only people who made Jack feel safe were North and Hiccup. They were his home. He looked at Hiccup when they came to a stop in front of Target. Hiccup smiled at him, leading him once more towards the beauty department.

"Hic what are we doing here?"

"What do you think?" Hiccup replied as he grabbed a box of hair dye from the neatly stocked shelves. He turned on his heel walking towards the registers, leaving a surprised Jack behind.

When they finally made it back to Jack's house, Hiccup had ordered Jack into the bathroom, shoving the small box at him. "Go on. I'll be in your room when you're done."

Jack gave him a small smile, "Yes sir."

Awhile later Jack wandered into his room, finding Hiccup sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey I'm done."

Hiccup turned to look at his boyfriend smiling when he saw the snow colored hair had returned. "It's good to see you Jack. C'mere."

Jack smirked, obeying the small command, sitting on the edge of his bed. Hiccup gave him a small kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack. "I love you best when you're you Jack. You know that right?"

"I know Hiccup. I know. I love you too." Jack closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Hiccup's. "Would you mind being here when I ask North about...you know?"

"Of course." Hiccup replied, happy to support him. The two proceeded to cuddle in Jack's bed until a few hours later when they heard North's booming voice, "Jack! I'm home!"

The couple stood from the bed, slowly making their way downstairs to the kitchen where North was busy putting groceries away. "Oh hello there Hiccup! I did not realize you were here too! Though I suppose it makes sense now why the school called to tell me you ditched Jack."

Hiccup smiled, North was seriously the coolest adult ever. He wasn't even mad that Jack had skipped.

"Sorry North, I um well I wanted to dye my hair white again."

North looked at Jack, still putting away the groceries,  "But your hair was already white, no?"

"I dyed it brown last night." Jack confessed quietly.

North stopped then, turning to look at the teenager fully, "Why?"

Jack's eyes darted around the room, "I - North I know you wanna give me back and I thought maybe if I stopped being so much trouble, you'd want to keep me. So -"

"Give you back? What are you talking about?" North sounded genuinely confused. Hiccup glanced between the two, hoping that Jack had seriously misunderstood the situation.

"I know you've been talking to social services." Jack admitted.

"I have. But Jack, how could you ever think I would give you back." North deflated, making his way over to the white haired boy. "I have been talking to your social worker. I wanted... Jack I want to legally adopt you."

Hiccup's eyes widened, watching as Jack's face went from shocked to excited. "Really? You really want to keep me? Even though I'm not the best student and I like my hair white and I skip class?"

"Jack those things do not make you a bad person. You're simply Jack. And I would be happy if you would be my son." North looked at the white haired boy with pure familiar love in his eyes.

Jack nodded slowly, "Yes. I-I would really really like that. Hic! I'm getting adopted!!!" Hiccup nodded, smiling at the two. Jack bounced in his spot a few  times before launching himself at his soon to be legal father. North chuckled, pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug.


	5. Day 5: "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away from me and turned into shameless fluff I think ^.^

Based on "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!" - HTTYD

 

Hiccup slammed the door as he entered his room, feeling a mixture of hurt and anger. He knew he wasn't an ideal Viking, all skin and bone. But he was trying. He was trying his hardest to be the son that his father wanted him to be.

"What has you all riled up?" called a voice.

Hiccup flinched, surprised at the voice calling from above him. "Gods Jack, you scared me. What are you doing up there anyway?" It wasn't so odd, he was used to the Winter Spirit invading his space from time to time.

Jack shrugged as he continued to float freely in the space above Hiccup, "I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked pretty upset when that big guy was yelling at you."

Hiccup breathed out hard through his nose, throwing himself onto his bed, "Yeah...My dad thinks I'm a joke because I'm not like all the other guys in our family. He wanted a son with muscles, not some fishbone."

"You should ignore him Hiccup. No man is worth the aggravation, not even your father." Jack told him, hovering for a few seconds longer before settling himself on the bed next to the brown haired teenager.

Hiccup turned his head so that he could look at Jack, blinking at him a few times before speaking, "Did you just...quote Hercules?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Hiccup sheepishly, "I...um..yeah. I'm not good at the whole advice thing and well Meg seems to know what she's doing."

Hiccup burst out laughing, talking in between gasps of air, "I...can't...believe...you...know...that...movie!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Hiccup. Jamie showed it to me last time I visited him." Jack stuck his tongue out at him, pleased that he had been able to make the other boy laugh.

Hiccup smiled at him, glad that the spirit had cheered him up, "Thanks Jack."

"Pssh what are boyfriends for?" Jack teased lightly, pressing a cool kiss to Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup blushed at the cold touch. He was sure that most people would think he was crazy for being in a relationship with a spirit, someone who only children or others who believed in him could see. But really Hiccup didn't care. He knew plenty of others who could see Jack and really, being Jack made him happy beyond belief so screw what other people thought.

"Hey Jack can we go to your lake?" Hiccup wanted to get away from his house and, more importantly, his dad.

Jack nodded, "Put on some warmer clothes first though."

Hiccup did as he was told, putting on a heavy coat and scarf. Jack scooping up the boy in his arms before using the new cool trick North had taught him to make Hiccup invisible as well. "Jack am I-did you make me invisible?" Hiccup looked down as they fly freely over the crowded New York streets.

Jack merely laughed in response, shouting, "Take us home Wind!"

Hiccup latched himself onto Jack tightly as they began to go faster, wind whipping at their faces. Not long after Jack was setting him on his feet, watching as his boyfriend take in the snow. Hiccup grabbed a handful of the fluffy white snow, rolling it into a smooth ball and tossing it at Jack. He smirked in triumph as the snowball hit Jack directly in the stomach.

"You know, you really shouldn't start a snow fight with Jack Frost!" Jack cried out as he pelted Hiccup with snowballs in response.

Hiccup laughed, running along the edge of the lake and taking shelter behind one of the trees that dotted the edge. He peeked around the edge, relief flooding through him when he didn't see Jack. Instead he heard a whisper in his ear, "Boo." Hiccup turned to see Jack standing behind him. Before he could run away, Jack half-tackled him to the snow covered ground, mercilessly tickling him.

Hiccup shrieked with laughter, "Nooo no! Jack! Stop!"

Jack only smirked, continuing his assault on the younger teen. He only stopped when tears began to stream down Hiccup's face. Brown eyes stared into his making both boys aware of their position. Jack was sort of straddling Hiccup, causing both of them to blush. "I didn't think you would blush pink." Hiccup whispered, reaching up to tug lightly on a white strand of hair.

"Heh, I'm mostly human Hic, except for the whole being a spirit thing." Jack said, his blushing deepening.

Hiccup grinned, tugging on Jack's blue hoodie to bring him closer. Hiccup pushed up from the ground slightly so that he could kiss his boyfriend. Jack smiled into the gentle kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. When the two broke apart, Hiccup laughed softly, "Jack, you made an ice dome around us?"

Jack looked around in confusion, shaking his head, "It wasn't on purpose."

"You can use your powers subconsciously?"

Jack nodded, "When I get emotional. I guess I just love you so much that I wanna protect you." He shrugged it off.

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm and redden, as he asked shakily, "Y-You love me?"

It was then that Jack recalled his words. It was the first time he had ever said them to someone in his entire life. He flushed as well, "Yeah. I mean you're really amazing Hiccup. I love you so much."

Hiccup smiled gently, "I..I love you too Jack." He pulled Jack back down to hug him. That was where he felt complete, wrapped in Jack's arms, away from everyone else. When they were together, it was like the rest of the world simply faded away to the background, no one else mattered. And truthfully, Hiccup thought to himself, he wouldn't have it any other way. For once he was glad his dad yelled at him because it had led them to this one singular, magical moment.

"What are you thinking about Hic?" Jack murmured softly, playing with a strand of Hiccup's soft dark hair.

"Just how happy you make me." Hiccup responded. He thought about it for a few seconds, "Gods that made me sound like such a sap."

"Yeah but you're my sap." Jack teased.


	6. Day 6: "You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and fun times."

"You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and fun times." - ROTG

Jack looked around the Guardians in confusion. Why would they want him to be a Guardian? "No offense, but why me? Why now?"

When none of them could answer, he realized that they were most likely being forced into it. They still didn't want him. He scoffed and took off into the air, being a guardian wasn't for him. He loved being just a seasonal spirit. Sure no one believed in him, but at least he had the other spirits to keep him company. Especially the Spirit of Autumn.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He needed to focus. He smiled as he made it snow in the proper places with a few blizzards and hail storms thrown in. He made his regular stop in Burgess, taking a few minutes to have a snowball fight with some of the local kids. That was his favorite part of being the Spirit of Winter, seeing the joy on children's faces when they played in the snow. He lingered for awhile longer, hanging around one of his favorite kids, Jamie, before he asked the Wind to take him to the Seasonal Court.

The Seasonal Court was nothing more than a large building that existed solely in the spirit world. No one was really sure who had created it or its original purpose but it currently served as home to any and every seasonal spirit that sought shelter there. While Jack didn't exactly call the place home, (that for him was Burgess) he frequented the place solely to visit his three closest friends, Merida, Rapunzel, and of course, Hiccup.

When he arrived he went straight for Hiccup's room, eager to get his mind off of the day's events. "Hic!" He shouted as a way of greeting the brunette.

Hiccup turned around in time to see Jack lunge at him. "Jack! You're back!" Hiccup barely managed to stay upright with the force that Jack used to tackle him in a hug.

Jack nodded eagerly, "Let's go get the girls and do something!"

Hiccup shook his head, "We can't. Merida's still mad at you for well you know. And Punzel's out with that new wind spirit, Rider."

"Oh...well we can do something right?" Jack pleaded, pouting so cutely that Hiccup could only nod.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Hiccup's eyes scanned Jack up and down, he could tell that something was wrong with his friend but he had no clue what it was.

"Can we go ice skating?" Hiccup nodded, he was the only one who would ever go with Jack. Neither of the girls could really handle the cold all that well. Since Autumn was slightly chilly to begin with, it wasn't that much of a stretch for Hiccup to handle the cold weather associated with Jack's season.

"Wanna ride on Toothless?" Hiccup asked, ready to call the black dragon. Jack simply shook his head, picking up the younger spirit and taking off towards the pond nearby. He placed Hiccup carefully back on his feet before he stepped onto the pond, instantly freezing the surface.

Hiccup grinned and waited not very patiently for Jack to make him a pair of literal ice skates. As they skated, Hiccup catalogued the small things that he noticed that were different about his sort of, maybe crush. The way Jack's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, his shoulders tense with an emotion that he couldn't quite decipher, and the way that Jack had been almost completely silent.

Once Hiccup had had his fun, he sat on the edge watching Jack show off. "Jack, come sit with me?" he asked softly figuring his friend had had enough time to goof off.

Jack nodded reluctantly, he knew that Hiccup was going to ask what was wrong. He sat down next to Hiccup, pulling his legs up towards his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hiccup broke the quiet, "Are you really going to make me ask?"

Jack shook his head, "No...I just...gah! I don't even know where to start."

"I heard starting at the beginning is usually the best place to start." Hiccup teased, only to be rewarded with a gentle shoulder nudge.

"Chill out with the sarcasm. You know the Guardians right? They um asked me to become one of them."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. The Guardians were literally the most famous spirits ever. Every other spirit aspired to be them to some degree. "Wait, if they asked you to join them, why are you here right now?"

Jack subconsciously rubbed his eyes, "Because I turned them down and kind of ran away from them?"

"JACK! What were you thinking?" Secretly Hiccup was glad that Jack had turned them down. Had he accepted, there was a chance that Jack would no longer be able to see him. Guardians had very limited interactions with the Seasonal Spirits.

"I...They're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and fun times. I don't fit in there." 'I fit here with you.' Jack thought. He already knew that even though it wasn't the only reason, the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Hiccup was a major factor in his decision.

"Jack...you don't have to be one or the other. You could find a balance between the two." Secretly Hiccup was hoping Jack would ignore him, he didn't think he could stand it if the other left.

"I don't think they even want me there. At least here there are people who want me around. Hic, it's not a big deal."

Hiccup took a few moments to think before he replied, "It is a big deal Jack... It's every spirit's dream to be a Guardian, to be believed in, and you're just throwing your chance away."

Jack whispered, "I can't leave you Hic." Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. "Look, I know it's kind of sudden but I...I've liked you for a long time Hic. I don't think I could stand to lose you." Jack's piercing blue eyes stared into Hiccup's green ones,  hoping that the other would feel the same way about him.

"Jack...I like you too. A lot. And that's why I can't just let you throw this away." Hiccup shook his head. "There's no real rule that Guardians can't talk to Seasonal Spirits... You should at least-"

He was cut off by a pair of pink lips pushing firmly against his. Hiccup melted into the kiss, kissing back with force. He had wanted this for such a long time...

Jack pulled back after some time, "If I do become a Guardian Hic, it's going to be on my terms. That includes being able to see you whenever I want."

"I'd really like that. Especially if it means being able to do more of that."  


	7. Day 7: "I'm with you to the end of the line." -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, this one's a little sad D: Possibly more than a little, I don't even know anymore T.T

"I'm with you to the end of the line." - Captain America 2: Winter Soldier

Jack sank into the uncomfortable, plastic hospital chair, numbness washing over him. He told himself that Hiccup would be fine, the doctors would be able to heal him, but still worry wrapped itself around his heart clenching it tightly. He stood from the chair, pacing the corridor a few times before settling back into the chair.

His hands tightened slightly as the nurses at the intake desk sent him another pitying look. He still had no idea how badly Hiccup had been hurt and the doctors had yet to tell him anything. His eyes flicked to the entrance bay, surprised to see Stoick walking in, looking around frantically. Jack supposed that despite the fact that Stoick had disowned Hiccup years back, he was still his son.

Stoick caught site of a familiar white head of hair, scrambling over his own feet to get over to where Jack was sitting. "How is he?" he asked, his voice a jumble of nerves and worry.

"They haven't said anything yet." Jack replied stiffly. He had no clue as to what exactly was the protocol for dealing with his boyfriend's extremely distant father.

Stoick nodded, awkwardly sitting in the chair one over from Jack's. The two sat there awkwardly for what seemed like ages before an older man came out. "Haddock?"

"That's me." Jack said, standing once more.

"And you are?" the doctor appraised him.

"His long term boyfriend."

"Jack Frost?" the man asked looking down at the papers in his file. At Jack's nod he continued, "Hiccup was in pretty bad shape when he got here. We tried our best but unfortunately we had to amputate his leg right below his knee. It should..."

Jack went completely numb, the only thing he heard was that they had taken Hiccup's leg. How were they going to deal with this? Intense anger poured over him. This was all his fault. If they hadn't had that stupid argument, Hiccup wouldn't have left their apartment, wouldn't have been in the accident.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as a heavy hand descended on his shoulder. "I know I haven't been the best or most supportive father, but right now Hiccup needs you." He stared at the older man in wonder, this was not the Stoick he had encountered before.

"When can I see him?" He asked the doctor, anxious to apologize to Hiccup.

"You can go in now. He should be waking up soon. Just a warning though, he is on a lot of pain medication at the moment." The doctor motioned to escort him to Hiccup's room. Jack turned towards Stoick, pleading for the older man to follow. He received an awkward nod in response. Silently the trio made their way down the white hallway, the stale scent of disinfectant assaulting Jack's nose.

Upon seeing Hiccup in the hospital bed, all Jack could do was think of how small his boyfriend looked in the bed. He rushed to his bedside, kneeling next to the bed, hot tears pouring from his eyes. Wordlessly Stoick took a chair, carrying it over to the bedside, placing it beside Jack. He took a seat in the corner of the room, unsure of how Hiccup would react to his presence.

Jack wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve, finally taking a good look at his lover. Small bruises had already formed on his arms and face, along with some small cuts that Jack knew were probably caused by glass. Jack's eyes wandered down. He trembled as he took in where Hiccup's keg tapered off under the bed. He intertwined his fingers with Hiccup's, needing to feel some sort of connection to him.

Negative thoughts and guilt flurried into his mind again. This was all his fault. He had cost the love of his life his leg.

Despite the doctor's estimation, Hiccup did not awake until early the next morning. Stoick had long fallen asleep in his seat, head tilted back in such a way that Jack knew the man would definitely have a crick the next morning. But sleep had not come for Jack. Instead he thought of the future and wept silently for Hiccup. No sleep turned its back on the young man, refusing to give him any respite from his own guilt ridden mind.

Hiccup awoke to the sound of loud beeps, sharp pain, and what sounded like quiet sniffles. He opened his eyes blearily and found himself staring at a white room. He wondered if perhaps he was still dreaming when he saw his father asleep in the corner of the room. His gaze was redirected however when he heard a sniff from his left side.

"Jack?" he asked cautiously.

"Hic! You're awake! I..I... I thought I lost you today..." Jack admitted quietly. Relief coursing through him as he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"What happened?" he had faint memories of them arguing and how he had left their apartment in anger but after that, there was simply nothing.

"You...you were in a car accident Hic. I should probably call the nurse."

"Jack? How... how bad is it?" Hiccup knew something was wrong. He had never seen Jack so skittish like this before. Not even when his younger sister had been in the hospital with hypothermia.

"It's bad Hic..." Jack squeezed his hand reaching over with his other to press down on the button that would summon one of the nurses.

"What's he doing here anyway?" He asked motioning to his father in the corner.

"I think...I think he wants to make amends Hiccup. You should have seen the way he came in earlier, despite what he said, the man loves you."

Hiccup nodded slightly. Hiccup tried to shift in the bed and instantly he knew. He knew what he had lost. He looked down, noticing where his left leg stopped compared to his right. He flung the blanket off, taking in what remained. Bandages were wrapped around the fresh wound. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Why had this happened to him? The nurse and doctor came in, taking note of Hiccup's state of being.

Hiccup had mentally checked out, lost in a world of wondering what would happen to him.

"Jack...I'm scared..." he whispered roughly, no longer able to hold in the tears, they flooded down, dripping onto his lap.

"I know Hic, but it's going to be okay." Jack spoke with conviction, "Because you and me, we're in this together, until the end." Jack pulled him into a careful embrace, taking care not to hurt him. Hiccup buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck, feeling slightly better knowing that if nothing else, he would always have Jack by his side. Jack pulled back from the embrace, placing a kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

"I love you so much Hic, I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." Jack murmured, shaking his head at the thought.

"I love you too Jack." Hiccup whispered back, still half-lost but at the same time, tethered to earth by Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing these. I can't wait for the next Hijack Week in Decemeber! :)


End file.
